101 Ways To Be More Romantic
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: Jay Reso is told he doesn't know how to be romantic, so he decided to prove he can be. With the help of his friend Natalya, he sets out on a year long mission to prove he is romantic. Story is better then the summary, I promise. ;D
1. Chapter 1

"Face it Jay, you're just not romantic."

Jay Reso (Know as Christian Cage to his wrestling fans) stared coldly into the eyes of his now ex. She had just broken their year-long relationship off the week before and now she was on a date with some schmuck. At a fancy restaurant, none the less, that Jay was supposed to be meeting a friend at. He was even dressed up nicely for the occasion, but then he had seen his ex, Lacey.

"You don't know how to be romantic." She continued berating him, her words like nails on a chalk board. Grating on his nerves, rubbing salt in the wound that was still open.

"You're wrong Lacey." Jay growled softly, he turned from her and head out into the street. "You're wrong." He had totally forgotten why he had even went to the restaurant in the first place. He walked down the street loosening the tie.

Natalya Neidhart was walking down the street to the restaurant she was supposed to meet Jay at. She knew it was dinner as friends, but she got dressed up as well. She was wearing a sparkly hot pink top with a black skirt and silver heels. Her pink streak was a little darker since Beth had helped her re-do her streak of pink the night before. Nattie then saw Jay storm out of the restaurant and loosen his tie. Feeling curious, she made her way over to her best guy friend.

"Jay, are you okay?" she asked, brushing her pink streak out of her face.

Jay's frustration rolled off of him in waves. He looked up at Nattie when she approached him and immediately felt like a douche bag. He was standing her up. "I just...I saw Lacey in there with some guy. She says I don't know how to act romantic. It fucking hurts, but maybe she's right. I'm sorry Nattie, I almost stood you up."

Jay sighed and looked her over, before managing a weak smiled. "You look really.." He waited to figure out the right word. "Stunning." He complimented.

Nattie smiled lightly. She knew the story between him and Lacey and knew how it felt after TJ, aka Tyson Kidd cheated on her the year before.

"It's fine, Jay." she said. "I would've came after you anyway to make sure a crazed fan didn't maul you." she chuckled, trying to cheer him up."And thank you. You look great, too." she smiled.

Jay smiled at her, Nattie was good about cheering him up. Ever since Adam had retired Jay had been really lonely. Playing Christian Cage all the time wore him out.

"Well I am Captain Charisma, they would try to maul me. I look hot." Jay said faking a small smile. He sighed and let out a ragged breath.

"I'm gonna show her, and everybody else I am romantic. Some way, some how." He vowed.

Nattie laughed, smiling lightly. She kinda figured that he was faking a smile, but said nothing about it. After Adam left, she and Jay became closer as friends. After all, Canadians gotta stick together.

"How about we go somewhere else for dinner. That way we can avoid Lacey." she said. She and Lacey never really got along to start with. In Nattie's opinion, Lacey was jealous of all the Divas, but that was something she kept to herself.

"I'm down for that." Jay said chuckling softly. "Plus you got all dressed up, we wouldn't want your time wasted." He teased winking at her. He offered her his arm.

"So you got any tips on how to be romantic?" Jay asked looking at her. "I have no idea how, and I really wanna prove Lacey wrong. I want to woo somebody and make them fall in love with me. Will you help me Nattie?" Jay asked looking into her eyes, pleading.

Nattie chuckled, taking his arm. She was a bit surprised at his question, but smiled at him. She wasn't sure if she could give him any good tips, but she wanted to help him.

"I can't promise any good tips from me, but I will help ya." she smiled. "Beth is with Randy tonight, so I can go over to your room and we can figure something out after dinner."

Jay smiled and nodded his head. "Well I suppose I will be alright as long as I have you to help." Even as he spoke, a weird idea was forming in his head. What if he used her as a test subject. Did romantic things for her and then documented how they worked. She deserved to be treated special and he had a point to prove. He stole a glance at her as they walked.

"Hey Nattie...I just thought of something...what if as an experiment for the next year, every day I do something like special or romantic for you. You get treated special, and like how you deserve to be treated and I can learn how to be romantic. Maybe some of the guys in the back will learn and you can find true love." Jay suggested hoping she would go for the idea and not think that he was using her.

Nattie listened as he spoke. The idea sounded crazy, but if there was anything she learned from her family, it was that sometimes the craziest ideas were the best ones. She wasn't sure how it would work and she wasn't sure how TJ would react since he was acting as the crazy ex as well, but damn it, she was going to help Jay.

"Sure. Let's do it, Reso." she smiled.

Jay smiled. He was worried that she was going to reject him and think he needed to be taking by the men in the white coats. but when she didn't, he let out a sigh of utter relief, his smile growing. "So we start tomorrow then. I won't tell you what I am doing, but I am gonna look up some ideas. I promise you. This next year will be the best one of your life." Jay promised, hugging her.

"But now, let's go get dinner." He said happy about the future.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay first off I don't own anything, all this stuff belongs to vince, but the idea for this story belongs to me.  
There are a couple people I need to thank.**

**1) Alex for giving me a reason to look up ways to be romantic. I learned a lot and it made me think about how a guy could put this into use.**

**2) Emily - Awh Em, she gives Nattie a voice, and really writes her in a way that is true. She's my co-writer for this story, because it's kind of in roleplay format. I'm glad to have her along for the ride, she really brings a lot to the story that other wise it wouldn't have. I don't think I could do this with out her. So when you review please give Em some love.  
**

**Now I really hope you like the story. Again it's kind of in a roleplay format, but I hope it still makes sense. I really hope you all review and stay tuned for the story, it's gonna get amazing. Also if you have ideas for romantic things Jay can do for Nattie feel free to let me know, and maybe it will get used.**

**Much love  
**

**-Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

Nattie was sitting on her bed the next morning. She had just woken up and instantly remember the discussion she had with Jay.

_'Ok, so what's Jay gonna do today?'_ she thought. _'Am I, like, his pretend girlfriend? I'm gonna have to ask him.'_ Looking at the clock, she got out of bed and got a shower, changing into a pair of bootcut blue jeans and a black half-shirt with a pink and silver maple leaf on the left shoulder. She then turned her cell phone on for when Jay called and made some breakfast, yawning softly to herself.

Jay had spent most of the night looking up ideas on how to be romantic. He had just woken up and taken a shower when he finally decided on something. Telling her an 'I-Love-You' wouldn't do. They were still best friends, so he decided that it would have to be something romantic but didn't cross the friendship line.

He made sure he looked presentable, a nice t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He made his way to the lobby and picked up a single pink flower, and a card. The first thing he had chosen, was to let her know that she was on his mind.

_'Since Pink is your color, I thought the flower would fit. I hope you have a wonderful day. sincerely Jay.'_ He took the flower and card to her room and knocked on the door.

Nattie heard the knock and stood from the table, making her way to the door before tripping over her bag with her gear for that night.

_'Damn, where did that come from?'_ she thought before standing, fixing her hair and opening the door.

Jay smiled warmly at her. Remembering what he read, he made sure to make eye contact. "Good morning Nattie." He said slowly offering her the flower and the card. "You look..." He paused looking for the right word. "Well put together."

Nattie giggled softly, accepting the flower and card. "Well, I would hope so. It would be kinda awkward if my arm was on my head." she teased playfully, trying to get him to relax a bit. She could tell he was pretty nervous and trying too hard. Nattie moved aside so Jay could come in and read the card, smiling brightly as she read it.

"Aww, that's so sweet." she said, finding a tall glass to keep the flower in and filled it with water.

Jay smiled and entered the room, taking a deep breath and relaxing some. "So, did you sleep well?" He asked trying to be conversational. They were after all best friends, so why complicate it.

"I'm glad you liked the card. Today's thing, is..." Jay trailed off and shook his head. "I'll let you guess at the end of the day and we'll see if I accomplished my mission for the day." He smiled warmly at her.

Yeah, I slept well." Nattie said, smiling as she listened. "Hmm, a guessing game, eh? I bet I can figure it out." Walking back to the living room, she stopped before she tripped over her bag again. She picked it up and moved it to the table.

"I tripped over that thing before I got the door." she chuckled. "I forgot I tossed it there before I got ready for dinner last night." she smiled back.

Jay grinned at her and nodded his head. "I spent like all night looking up how to be romantic." He admitted blushing softly. "You know by the end of this year, I bet you're gonna be like the most sought after Diva on the roster." Jay teased winking at her.

He laughed at the image of her tripping. "Well be careful not to hurt yourself beautiful."

Nattie laughed. "Maybe so. Just as long as none of the guys are like TJ." she said, blushing softly when he called her beautiful. Pushing the thoughts of TJ away, Nattie pretended that they didn't bother her anymore.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nattie offered.

"Well I should hope none of the guys are like TJ. No offense but he was kind of an asshole. If anything this year does, it should show you how a man should treat you. I am going to show what it feels like to be treated like a princess, it's a win win." He smiled warmly at her and shrugged his shoulders. Jay had never been a fan of TJ.

"Oh..Um I could go for some water. Thanks Nat." Jay said smiled at her.

Nattie smiled at him warmly, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the back of the fridge and a bottle of Mt. Dew for myself. She came back and handed him his bottle of water.

"Yeah, he was an asshole. But he wasn't always like that. He was a really sweet guy when we started dating and then he just...changed." she said, sitting on the couch.

"Guys do that sometimes." Jay remarked frowning. "They change and not always for the better." He looked at his water bottle and tore the wrapper from it. "I'm sorry things didn't work out, we don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Jay called felling stupid for bringing it up.

Nattie shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. Don't be sorry." she said. "Besides, if TJ and I were still together, I wouldn't be able to help ya." she smiled, nudging him with her elbow.

Jay chuckled and nudged her back. "I really appreciate you helping me. You know that?" Jay meant every word. "I mean I know it's a little wierd, having me bring you stuff and be all like sweet on you, but I really need to practice, and you could do with some guy being nice to you. I hope this doesn't weird out our friendship, if at anytime you think I cross a line or wanna quit with the year thing, just be up front with me. Okay?"

"Not a chance am I gonna quit this. I really wanna help you." Nattie smiled, meaning every word she said as well. "You're my best friend and I highly doubt this is gonna weird our friendship. Us Canadians gotta stick together considering the Canadian Wrestler population in the WWE is dropping like flies." she chuckled. "Chris, then Adam, then my cousin, Harry."

She laughed, feeling in a better mood.

"Well don't worry I am not gonna be like hecka wierd and like try to kiss you or something." Jay teased, before smirking. "Although I do believe I am like the best kisser in all of Canada." He was just messing with her of course.

He cleared his throat. "So do you have plans for today?" He asked.

Nattie laughed, smiling. "Nope, no plans. Beth is with Randy all day. I'm just waiting for it to be 8:00 so I can go to the arena. I'm getting another championship push." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Jay's face lit up. He was happy for her. "That's wonderful, um so would you like to hang out today then. We could explore the town." He explained shrugging lightly.

Her getting a championship push would open a lot of door for his ideas. Not to mention it kind of made him smile.

"Sure, we can go explore." Nattie smiled. "Lead the way, Captain Charisma." she winked playfully, laughing.

She was really happy Jay asked her to help. It wasn't awkward or anything with Jay. It was just them and the only difference was that he was being sweeter to her than usual, which she kinda liked, although she would never say it out loud.

Jay smiled and stood up. He walked to the door, and opened it for her. "Let me just grab my hoodie from my room, and I will meet you in the lobby..is that okay?" He asked softly. He didn't want her thinking that he was just going to ditch her, but he wanted his jacket to give her if it got cold.

Nattie nodded. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine." she smiled. "I'll see ya down there." she said, walking to the elevator.

Jay smiled warmly at her watching her leave, before getting up stairs to grab his jacket. A good few minutes later he emerged from the stairs and headed to the lobby.

"So shall we?" He asked offering her his arm. He was pretty excited to spend the day with her, just exploring the town.

Nattie smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "Allons, mon pote. (Come on, buddy)" she said in French, smiling.

"You are gonna have to teach me some french." He said grinning softly. He walked out happily. "You know, I really, really like just walking around in the towns. It's hella fun." He admitted as he looked around. Jay enjoyed just having some peaceful time.

Nattie nodded in agreement. "I know. When you're a WWE Superstar, you don't really get any quiet time or relaxation." she said. "That's why I take two weeks at the least during a holiday and go home to Calgary so I can relax with, well relax as much as I can, with my family." she chuckled. "My family is, how AJ would put it, mentally unstable." she laughed.

Jay chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "That's the perks of being a superstar. Always on the road and always going. You do what you gotta do." He smiled when she talked about her family. He missed his own family but he didn't really want to talk about it. He didn't have a good home life. He smiled trying to figure out what to do next for her, as they walked. "So what kind of stuff did TJ do for you, that you liked?"

Nattie had to think for a moment. "Well, we went to the movies every now and then and we got dinner afterwards. Well, lunch if we had a show to go to." she answered.

"You like movies?" Jay asked, an amused smile on his face. He could do movies. He wanted to know about her likes and her dislikes.

"I love movies. Beth and I try to go at least once a week, but that hasn't been happening lately since I started getting my championship push." Nat said. "I love our profession. I just hate our busy schedules."

Jay smiled at her and shook his head. He tilted his head to the side. "We need to go see a movie in the future then."

"Only if you want to." Nattie smiled at him, looking around at the sights. She was really happy that she agreed to walking around with Jay. She was having a really good time.

"Do you ever go to thrift stores?" Jay asked, as they walked down the main street of the town. There was a little diner at the end, and a couple of vintage shops.

Nattie shook her head. "Not often. Sounds like fun, though." she said honestly, smiling. "Race ya there." she challenged, smirking as she took off down the sidewalk.

Jay laughed and took off after her. He had every intention of letting her win, since he figure that was what he supposed to do, however he knew he was going to try.

Nattie looked over her shoulder and saw Jay was catching up. "Wow, you're fast, Reso." she laughed, continuing to run until she got to the thrift store, playfully smirking at him.

"Alright little Lady, you won. So your prize is I'll buy you three things from here that you want." Jay said smiling at her. He took a moment to catch his breath and rubbed his side. "I should have stretched, I'm getting old." He teased.

Nattie chuckled, nudging his arm. "You are not old." he smiled, going inside with him and looking around.

"I am so old." Jay teased, following her into the store, so that they could look around. He crinkled his nose, and shook his head. "This store smells funny."

Nattie nodded, shrugging. "I've smelled worse." she said, chuckling. "I went home for a week and when I got to my house, I went to the fridge to see what I had to get from the store. Well, I forgot to get rid of the carton of milk I had before I left before and the milk was like, 7 months expired." she laughed. "It smelled so bad I nearly passed out. Damn thing nearly killed me! I had to like quarantine it and throw it away in the dumpster down the street."

Jay smirked at the mental image and chuckled shaking his head. "Two words: Adam's sweatsocks." Jay gagged just thinking about it. The thought was hella nasty.

Nat burst out laughing. "Yes. I know. My locker room was right next to his one show. He got our locker rooms mixed up and threw his bag in. I come out of the shower and smelled them." she shuddered at the memory. "The bag wasn't open, may I add." she laughed.

Jay laughed softly and shook his head. "That's the only thing I don't miss about Adam. I am glad he's in the forest though, he's doing what he loves." Jay looked rather sad, as he thought about it. So he turned his attention to the store, and smirked picking up an old comic. "Look Batman."

Nattie smiled lightly, softly rubbing his shoulder to comfort him before picking up a comic herself. "Wonder Woman." she chuckled.

"You know, if you want it, I will buy it for you. I didn't know you were into comics." Jay said smiling softly.

"Shh, don't tell Beth." Nattie teased, winking. "I read 'em when I can. Beth doesn't really care, but she's not into them." She said, chuckling. "I dragged her to see the Avengers movie and she was not happy with me to say the least."

"I think she doesn't like them, simply because Punk likes them." Jay pointed out shaking his head. "I understand break ups though."

Nattie nodded. "Yeah. I got into them after TJ and I broke up because he hates them and I just wanted to piss him off. And then I realized they're really cool." she grinned.

Jay nodded his approval. "I like them, because their something to read on the planes, and I have like ADHD, so I need something to do." He explained.

"I just listen to my iPod. Then my iPod dies and I pull out the comics." Nattie laughed, looking at a pink sparkly heart necklace.

"Do you want that." Jay asked nodding to it. "I think it would fit your personality."

Nattie nodded, smiling. "You're really sweet, ya know that?" she said, picking up the necklace.

"I have my moments I guess." Jay shrugged a bit and grinned at her. "I just want you to have some fun."

"Well, I am having fun." Nattie grinned back.

"I would be sad, if you weren't." Jay said poking her arm playfully. "Do you see anything else you want?" He asked a small smile on his face.

Nattie shook her head. "Not that I can see." She said before poking him back.

Jay smiled. "Alright then let's go pay for your necklace." He said pulling his wallet out, and slapping down a five, which was way more than what the necklace cost. "Shall we continue on our way."

Nattie smiled. "Yup." she grinned. "We shall."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot. I really do appreciate that you all like and subscribe to it. I hope you all leave a review. Thanks again to Alex, for making me look up ways to be more romantic. Thanks to Em, my co-writer, for helping me when I need it.**

**I DON'T own anything, except my idea.**

**Anyways this is chapter two, it was going to be longer but I didn't want it to ramble on and on, so chapter three is still gonna kind of be the same day.**

**Please review, and tell your friends. I promise it will be worth it in the end. I will give you a love cookie. Lol**

**-Becca.**

**P.S. remember to suggest ideas they could do, who knows it might get chosen bro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Just for clarification this is the same day , just later at the arena.))**

Jay was pacing back and forth back stage. He had actually come up with some pretty good ideas about how to make Nattie's day better. The funny thing about it, was it was for a promotion, but he figured it would work just the same. He walked to his locker room, and checked it. Everything seemed to be in place. He check his own appearance and made sure to change out of his ring gear.

Meanwhile, Nattie was walking down the hallway in her ring gear since she had a match against Maryse later. Sighing softly, she ran her hand through her hair. She had just got into a screaming match with TJ ten minutes before and was walking to clear her mind before deciding to look for Jay.

Jay smiled as he walked out of the room. He saw Nattie, but his face fell when he saw the look on her face. "You okay?" He asked softly, a look of concern now on his face.

Nattie shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. "TJ and I got into a fight a few minutes ago. I'm just trying to calm down." she said.

Jay sighed softly, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "What did he say exactly?" Jay asked, not liking to see her upset.

"How he was right to cheat on me and that I'm using you to get back at him." Nattie simply, trying not to show that it really hurt her. "Ya know, typical ex arguments."

Jay growled softly. "That son of a bitch." He hugged Nattie tightly. "Don't let him get to you, he's just being a douche bag." He brought his hand up stroking her cheek.

Nattie smiled lightly as she looked up at Jay, feeling a little better. "I try not to let it get to me, but it's easier said than done. I've been done with him for a year now. I just wanna move on without him being at my throat." she explained, looking at the ground.

"I can kick his ass for you." Jay offered letting go of her. "Come on, you need a pick me up." He nodded to his locker room."I have something for you."

Nattie smiled lightly. "By all means, lead the way." she chuckled.

Jay smiled and leaded the way to his locker room. Inside were a bunch of balloons and a cake. "congrats on your promotion to champion again." Jay said grinning. He was happy for her.

Nattie saw the balloons and cake and instantly lit up. She smiled and laughed. "Wow, this is for me?"

Jay nodded his head. "Yup it's all for you. I thought you deserved a little party."

Nattie smiled and hugged him. "You're amazing. Thank you."

Jay blushed and shrugged. "It was the least I could do. I mean you need somebody on your side." He explained showing her the cake.

Nattie smiled. "Tell ya what. When I win against 'Ryse, we can dig in. I need to go out now."

"Alright, I'll be watching. Have fun out there Nat." Jay said watching her closely. He was happy for her.

Nattie smiled happily, hugging him one more time before going to the entrance area and waiting for her music to play.

Jay smiled going to the TV monitor backstage to watch her wrestle. He hoped it would be a good match.

Nattie's music played and she walked down to the ring. She slid in and climbed the turnbuckle, smiling as the crowd cheered for her. Hopping down, she looked at the Tron and waited for Maryse.

Maryse's music hit as she slowly walked down the ramp, making her real return to wwe. She did her hair flip and glared at Nattie, not even waiting for the bell to ring before attacking her.

Nattie was surprised by the attack but managed to fight back and slid out of the ring, taking a minute to breathe. Glaring at Maryse, Nat slid back in and waited for the bell before attacking Maryse.

Maryse waited, not even taking the time to let Nat get the advantage. If Nat got her down, it would be all over. So Maryse just kept swing, trying to do anything to get Nattie from winning,

Jay raised a brow as he watched backstage. He was rather unamused by it all.

Nat took a step back, holding her jaw when Maryse managed to hit her. Growling softly, Nattie Irish Whipped Maryse and went for her spinning clothesline.

Maryse hit the mat holding her head.

"Get her Nat. Get that frenchie." Jay cheered.

Nattie smirked, deciding to mess with Maryse for a bit before finishing her off. Nat picked Maryse up by the hair before lifting Maryse straight up in the air, walking around before doing squats and slamming Maryse down hard.

Maryse whimpered as she hit the mat. She tried to crawl towards the bottom rope to get away from Nattie.

Nattie smirked, grabbing Maryse's legs and pulled her to the center of the ring, going for a Sharpshooter.

Maryse screamed trying to wiggle out of it, she tried to crawl for the ropes, before she began to finally tap out.

Nattie released the Sharpshooter once she heard the bell, raising her hands up high as her music played. Looking down at Maryse, Nat kneeled down. "Hey, you ok?" she asked.

Maryse shook her head. The diva had hurt herself on the independent circuit, so coming back and wrestling on a bad back was not good.

Nat smiled lightly at the French-Canadian Diva. She figured Maryse couldn't be happy with her, but Nattie helped Maryse up to her feet anyway. Normally, Nattie wouldn't have done that since Maryse attacked her before the bell, but since she started helping Jay with his experiment, Nattie had been a lot happier even when her clingy ex was making her life hell.

Maryse looked conflicted but said nothing when Nattie helped her to her feet. She just gave her a little nod, and climbed out of the ring.

Nattie smiled as she walked backstage. She turned the corner to see TJ leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. TJ opened his mouth to say something, but Nattie cut him off.

"Not a word from you." she said, flipping him off before going to Jay's locker room with a smirk

Jay was waiting for her. "Wow, you did a good job out there. Your dad's probably hecka proud." He winked at her, before his face lit up. "So do we get to eat some cake now?"

Nattie laughed. "Let's dig in!" she grinned. "I had a great match and I flipped off my ex. We deserve to celebrate."

"Was TJ harassing you again?" Jay's gaze darkened. He didn't like thinking that TJ could be such a douche bag to his best friend. "You sure you don't want me to kick his ass?"

"No, I walked away before he had a chance to speak. But kicking his ass would be good, if ya want." Nat said, grinning. She was glad she had someone on her side besides Beth. Sure, Beth was her girl best friend, but She was almost always with Randy lately.

"Where is he at?" Jay asked his gaze searching. "I'll tell him to leave you alone, and to stay away from you. Let him assume whatever the hell he wants. Then we can eat cake." Jay replied. He just wanted to get this handled. He hated TJ treating Nattie like dirt.

"Last I knew he was around the corner. I don't know if he went somewhere else or not. If he's not there then he's probably in his locker room down the hall." Nattie answered.

"Alright." Jay gave her a small hug. "I'll handle him Nat." He gave her a light squeeze, before heading off down the hall. He was gonna talk some sense into TJ.

TJ was in his locker room, taking his boots off and replacing them with his sneakers. He glared at the floor when he thought of the events with Natalya earlier.

Jay walked and finally found TJ's locker room. He pounded on the door and waited. He was pissed.

Growling softly, TJ stood and opened the door. "What do you want, Reso?"

"Stay away from Nattie. She doesn't deserve your shit." Jay growled back, he grabbed the younger superstar and slammed him against the door. "You cheated on her, you lost all rights you had to her. She deserves to be happy. If I catch you with in five feet of her, I will knock your teeth down your fucking throat."

TJ growled, shoving Jay away from him. "Last I checked, you're not the boss of me. And since when are you Natalie's fucking babysitter?" He snapped.

"Since she's my best friend, and I will fucking mess you up if you hurt her again." Jay shoved him. "Just stay away or else." Jay growled before going to find Nat.

Nattie looked up to see Jay walk back in. "Did ya talk to him?" she asked.

"I might have done a little more than talk to him." Jay shrugged though. "If he messes with you, just let me know. I won't let him get away with it Nat."

Nat smiled lightly. "Thanks Jay." she said, hugging him softly.

"You're welcome Nat." Jay said hugging her back, his hand rubbing her shoulders consolingly.

Nattie smiled, looking up at him. "Let's have some cake now." she grinned.

"Sounds good, a small piece of cake." He murmured softly. Jay sighed happily.

Nattie smiled and took a small piece of cake, handing it to him before taking a piece of her own and eating it.

Jay sat down eating in silence. He was worried about Nattie and TJ.

Nattie glanced up at Jay. "You ok? You're really quiet.

"I just don't want him to bother you any more." Jay explained rubbing the back of his neck.

Nattie sighed, resting one hand on his. "I'll be fine. I don't think he'll bother me from now. Not as long as you're with me."

Jay nodded his head. "I will always protect you if I can." He licked his lips and looked down. "He's not going to bother you anymore."

Nattie smiled at him, happy she had Jay as her best friend. "Again, thank you."

"It's alright. Congrats on getting to be champion again soon." Jay said taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze as he finished his cake. "I'm proud of you Nat."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks again to Em and Alex. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming if you like the story so far. Feel free to suggest romantic ideas bro. ;D**

**-Becca**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since Jay had started on his ways to be romantic. However he had started getting flack from the other guys. They were making fun of him, and saying that he was using Nat. He didn't think he was, but he would never hurt Nattie, so today he was hiding in his hotel room. His phone was off and he was watching a movie, just ignoring everybody.

Nattie had finished making dinner in her room. She was concerned about Jay since a bunch of the guys were picking on him and she wanted to make him feel better by making him dinner to show him that she appreciated his efforts. Smiling proudly to herself, she left her room and went to Jay's, knocking on his door since he wasn't answering his phone.

Jay frowned, and got. He grabbed his shirt, padding to the door. Thinking it was one of the guys he opened it as he tugged his shirt on. "What do you-..Oh hey Nat." He said softly, a weak smile on his face. 'What are you doing here' He thought.

Nattie smiled. "Hey. I got a surprise for ya." she said. "C'mon!" she said, softly grabbing his wrist.

Jay raised a brow. "A surprise for me?" He looked confused. "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the surprises." He replied, but followed her anyways. It was nice to feel appreciated.

Nattie simply grinned, leading him to her room and opening the door. Inside, the coffee table had plates of Jay's favorite food and drink. She stood aside to let him see the table. "Surprise!"

Jay smiled as he looked inside her room. "Oh whoa. Thanks Nat, this really means a lot to me." Jay smiled and gave her a small hug.

Nattie hugged him back. "You're welcome. I knew you were upset about how some of the guys were treating you, so I made ya dinner." she smiled.

"That's really sweet Nattie, thanks." Jay smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on then, let's dig in."

Nattie blushed softly and led him to the couch, sliding an empty plate towards him, smiling as she put some food on both of their plates.

"Thanks again." Jay smiled and looked at his food. "I appreciate this, you're a good friend Nat. I'm sorry I didn't come see you today, I've kind been having an emo day."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Nattie smiled. "I figured you needed some alone time, but you can't let the guys get to ya. They're just being jerks. You and I both know we're not using each other and anyone who says otherwise can say it to my face. Although, they might end up knocked out on the floor and missing a few teeth..." she laughed.

Jay laughed softly and shook his head. It was good to have Nattie on his side but he still felt guilty. "You're worth so much more to me, then the crap thier saying. You deserve all the nice stuff I am doing for you." Jay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes I wish Adam were here, he'd get those douche bags to to back off of us. You're right though, I shouldn't let them get to me. It does matter what they think. You and me make a good team." Jay said smiling at her.

Nattie smiled back at him. "For sure. Adam never did take any crap from anyone. Especially if they were picking on us." she said. "And yeah, we make an excellent team." she smiled happily.

Jay smiled at her. "You're special Nat, don't forget that." Jay said repeating his words from a few days earlier. He dug into his food and ate quietly.

Nattie smiled happily, eating as well.

Jay just smiled and ate, before he finished his food. "That was really good. Thank you Nattie." He cleared his throat. "So I guess it time to live my life and stop hiding away, yeah?"

"You're welcome." Nattie smiled back. "Yeah. We can't prove anyone wrong if ya hide." she teased playfully.

"That's true, so how do we prove them wrong?" Jay asked, trying to get his head on straight. He needed to focus.

Nattie thought for a moment. "I have no idea. Haven't thought that far ahead yet." she blushed softly.

"You're a silly goose Nat. Anyways, we should go have some fun. Do you wanna go to a club? We can play a drinking game, we can dance. We could just have fun." Jay suggested.

Nattie smiled. "Yeah, we can go to a club. I can go for a drink." she chuckled.

"That sounds like a great plan." Jay smiled and nodded his head. "Who knows maybe you'll find some lucky sucker to dance with." Jay teased nudging her lightly.

Nattie laughed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I like playing hard-to-get." she teased back, winking.

"I noticed." Jay teased laughing softly. "You're like untameable."

"Yeah, baby." Nattie grinned, grabbing her car keys and jacket.

Jay smiled softly. "We taking your car."

"If ya want to. We can take your car if you prefer." Nattie smiled back.

"It doesn't matter." Jay said shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanna have fun."

"That makes two of us." Nattie smiled, chuckling. "C'mon. Let's go." she grinned.

Jay smiled softly and followed after her. He was excited to go dancing

Nattie smiled, leading him to her car and unlocking it before getting in.

Jay smiled and climbed in. "I really appreciate you giving me a reason to have a good day." Jay said softly as he looked at her

Nattie grinned warmly at him. "Well, you deserve to have a good day." she said honestly, buckling up and starting the car.

Jay stared at her, and smileds nodding his head looking down. "You're something specail Nat." Jay looked out the window and tried to relax.

Nattie smiled, pulling out onto the highway and drove to the club.

He looked over at her. "So tell me Nattie, how come I haven't seen your partner in crime around. She really can't be that busy." He raised a brow.

The Canadian diva shrugged. "I don't know. Vince put her Smackdown and shifted me back to Raw so I can do my Championship storyline, so I really haven't seen her much either. And they kinda just...dropped our Divas of Doom storyline." she sighed quietly. "I'm trying to get Vince to bring Beth back on Raw."

"Well I hope everything works out for you Nattie." Jay whispered softly to her. He knew what it was like to be seperated from ones best friend.

Nattie smiled lightly. "Thanks, Jay." she said as she pulled into the parking lot of a club. "C'mon, let's have some fun." she winked playfully, shutting the car off.

He smiled and climbed from the car. "I will buy you a drink Nat-attack " He murmured softly to her.

Nattie grinned. "Sounds good to me." she said, getting out as well and walking beside him.

Jay escorted Nattie inside. "Want me to get you a drink?" Jay asked his gaze searching. He was actually having a lot of fun.

"Sure, why not?" she answered, meeting his gaze happily.

"Alright sounds good." Jay smiled and went to get her a drink, beckoning for her to follow.

Nattie happily followed him, spotting TJ at the entrance. Glancing at Jay, it looked like he didn't notice, so she didn't say anything. She just wanted to have a good time and damn it, her ex wasn't going to ruin it. Smiling, she sat down on a bar stool next to Jay.

Jay smiled. "What would you like?" He asked softly as he ordered himself a beer.

"Surprise me. You can order for me." Nattie smiled at him, brushing her rebellious pink streak out of her face.

Jay nodded and ordered her a Strawberry daquiri.

"Merci." she said to Jay, watching as the bartender gave them their orders.

He took a sip of his drink, just watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "The streak giving you troubles?" He asked playfully as he nodded to it.

Nattie giggled. "Just a bit." she said as it fell back into her face.

Jay smiled gently brushing it back behind her ear. "It's okay, I got your back."

Nattie blushed softly, smiling at Jay as she took a sip of her drink.

Jay chuckled in return, he turned his attention to his drink, just drinking it quietly. He was having a lot of fun with her, she was entertaining and meshed well with him.

Nattie smiled before standing. "I'll be right back. Gotta use the restroom." she replied

"Oh, um alright." Jay smiled at her and nodded. "It's over to the left." He said pointing to it.

Nattie nodded. "Thanks." she smiled before walking towards the restrooms. She then felt someone grab her wrist and roughly pull her around the corner out of Jay's view. Regaining a sense of what just happened, Nattie looked up. "TJ, what the hell are you doing?!" she growled. "We need to talk." he growled was just messing with his drink, waiting for Nattie. He chewed on his bottom lip, just thinking about what he could do for her.

"I have nothing to say to you, TJ." Nattie snapped, shoving her way past TJ only to be forced back against the wall. "No, you're going to explain why you sent Reso to come to my locker room and yell at me." TJ said. Nattie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't send Jay to do anything. I was upset from the screaming match we had during Raw and he offered to talk some sense into you. Apparently it went in one ear and out the other, huh TJ?" Nattie said.

Jay was checking his watch by this time. He was getting worried about Nattie. So he slowly stood up, and went to go find her and make sure she was okay.

TJ growled again, pinning Nattie's wrists against the wall. "You better watch it, Natalie." he said darkly. Nattie rolled her eyes. "Natalya." she corrected. "You of all people know I hate my first name." TJ simply ignored her. "Why are you even hanging out with him? Jay's just using you." TJ said. Nattie scoffed. "Wow, you're one to talk about using people. Now let go of me and go to hell." Nattie snapped again. TJ growled, keeping her pinned to the wall. "Who's gonna make me, Natalie, because you sure can't." TJ replied.

"But I can." Jay grabbed TJ and pulled him away from Nat. "I do believe the lady said let go. Let go of here."

TJ growled, shoving Jay back. "Don't touch me, Reso."

"Don't touch her, and we won't have a problem." Jay said shoving growled darkly, stalking past Jay as he left the club.

Nattie glared at TJ as he left, looking up at Jay. "Thanks for the save." she said softly.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem." He said. He pulled her into a hug. "See all better."

Nattie smiled and hugged him back, not wanted to admit she was kinda scared. She instantly felt safe in Jay's arms and hugged him tighter.

"It's gonna be okay Nattie, I promise. It's gonna be okay." Jay kissed the top of her head and sighed softly. "I'll handle him."

"Thanks." Nattie said. "I just want him to leave me alone. I didn't do anything to him. He's...I just...Ugh!" she ranted.

"It's okay Nat. It's okay." Jay chuckled softly. "He's just jealous of you."

Nattie smirked slightly. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Jay said shrugging. "You are beautiful and successful."

Nattie smiled and hugged him. "Thanks again Reso. This really means a lot."

"We are a team. I already told you that." Jay said staring intently down at her lips. Slowly he leaned down, giving her ample time to move. He gently brushed his lips against hers, before pulling back and blushing. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled softly.

Nattie blushed as well and cleared her throat. "It's ugh alright."

* * *

**Author's note: Dun, Dun dun! Oh yeah, they kissed what what. Anyways please review. This was going to be longer, and I mean a lot longer, but then I got stuck with college and got hecka overwhelmed.**


End file.
